Rev Her Phoenix
by Aquaras3141
Summary: When the Second Annual Preened and Pompous Pet Project comes rolling into Ponyville, Rainbow Dash feels left out. How will she cope? Finished before 'May the Best Pet Win'. Special thanks to Donitz on Deviantart for the use of "Story of the Blanks".
1. Intro

Hey everypony! This is a fan-fic my friend and I came up with. It's our first so please enjoy and be honest with criticism. This takes place after "Story of the Blanks"; however, it is not a direct sequel. It's not made by the same people. Written and finished before "May the Best Pet Win"; any similarities are purely coincidental.

CHEESEBURGER10000 (Ponyname: Darkly Demorté)- Story scene 1-4; idea board

Aquaras314 (Ponyname: Cobalt Mint)- Story scenes 4-epilogue; editing; idea board; touch ups

DISCLAIMER: All pony-related content is property of Lauren Faust and Hasbro. Sunny Town and its inhabitants are property of Donitz on Deviantart. We own nothing except for the phoenix (possibly).


	2. Scene 1: Introduction

Rev Her Phoenix

Scene 1: Introduction

FS= Fluttershy R= Rarity TS= Twilight Sparkle

PP= Pinkie Pie AJ= Applejack

RD= Rainbow Dash S= Spike

AN=Announcer

-Ponyville-

It was a warm and sunny day in Ponyville and everypony was going about their daily business as usual. This changed at noon, however, when a few large carts carrying a bunch of decorations and props came rolling into town. It was time for Ponyville's Second Annual Preened and Pompous Pet Project!

TS:"Hey, I didn't know that there was a Pet show in town!"

RD:"Oh yeah! The town hosted one last year. looks like they're going to make it an annual thing!"

Soarin, of Wonderbolts fame, walked up on a recently set up stage.

AN-"Hello everypony, I'm Soarin and I'll be your announcer for this Pet Project. We'll be visiting some of our contestants to see how they are training! We begin with Fluttershy, who is making her contribution to the Vocal portion of the show by teaching her bird choir to sing an intricate ballad that she wrote!"

FS-"Alright you guys, perfect! Right on key! But it could be a little bit... More... Piano... around the third measure... If you don't mind..."

AN-"Looks like Fluttershy is doing well; let's move on... Oh wow! Rarity's cat Opalescence is looking absolutely stunning in the outfit Rarity made! They'll definitely make the judges speechless during the Fashion portion of the show!"

R-"Opalescence! You are looking simply divine... But wait... Something's not right... URG! This fabric is all wrong!"

AN-"Well Rarity never disappoints! Let's have a peek at how Applejack's doing with her dog, Winona. It looks like Applejack is entering Winona in the Obedience portion of the show!"

AJ-"Winona! Put em' up! Alright now, do a backflip!"

AN-"Looks like Applejack is practicing her moves and herding skills with Winona. I'm sure they will work the kinks out of their routine before showtime! In the meantime, let's check up on Pinkie Pie and her alligator, Gummy, who are planning to enter the Dancing portion of the show!"

PP:"Just like that Gummy! Good! One-two-three-four-one-two-three-four- now where did I leave that accordion?"

AN-"Well it seems that Pinkie is doing well at whatever it is she's doing. Wait! What's this? It looks like Princess Celestia's own student, Twilight Sparkle, is at the registration table! I wonder if she's going to enter!"

TS:"Hey Spike! It says here that you're qualified to enter this show! How would you like that?"

S:"No way am I entering a stupid pageant! Besides, I'm not that great at singing or racing or anything!"

TS:"Oh Spike, you have lots of talent. Hold on... It looks like there's a Instrumental portion! You can enter that!"

S-"I don't see any reason to get involved in this "froo froo" nonsense. Besides, what could I do?"

TS-"We could arrange a piece for you on piano. And if you do this, maybe you will impress Rarity and-"

S-"Rrra-Rarity's here? Ooh, I better get myself all cleaned up... Twilight! Quick! I need a tuxedo!"

TS-"That's the spirit. Now let's get you ready. We'll have to start training immediately if we want to be able to win this thing!"

AN-"Hey wait a minute, what's wrong with Rainbow Dash? Let's listen in."

RD-"Ugh... Who needs a dumb pet anyways? Everypony already knows how awesome I am... Oh who am I kidding. If I can't prove that I can train a pet to be fast and amazing like me, how will I prove that I truly am the greatest flier in all of Equestria?"

AN-"Aww, poor Rainbow... What will you do? Well, this is Soarin announcing for the Second Annual Preened and Pompous Pet Project. We'll be back in a few days when the show starts!


	3. Scene 2: Fluttershy

Scene 2: Fluttershy

-Fluttershy's cabin-

RD-"Hey Fluttershy. What'cha up to?"

FS-"Oh... Uh, hey, Rainbow Dash. I was just teaching my new song to my little bird friends here. You know, for the pet show..."

RD-"Uhhh... Yeah! Haha... I know. Do you think they'd mind if I listened?"

FS-"Well... Uh... I don't think they would, but just remember that they haven't had much practice."

RD-"That's perfectly fine; the bird choir always sounds nice!"

It was then that Fluttershy noticed something "off" about Rainbow. However, being Fluttershy, she didn't want to bother her with questions. The birds started to sing a beautiful ballad, led by Hummingway; it lasted around five minutes.

FS-"Okay little birdies, you rest up for now. You've had a long day of singing."

RD-"WOW! That was amazing, Fluttershy!"

FS-"Oh, really? Well, I agree... It was pretty good... Umm, Rainbow Dash, is everything alright?"

RD-"Well of course everything's alright. Why do you ask?"

FS-"Uh... No reason... Just... Making sure."

RD-"Alright... Well, I better get going. I have to go I wouldn't want to interrupt your practice any further."

FS-"Alright. See you later, Rainbow."


	4. Scene 3: The Creature

Scene 3: The Creature

-Sweet Apple Acres-

RD-"H-Hey, Applejack! Let me guess. You're working on your herding with Winona for the pet show?"

AJ-"Yep, ah' sure am, Rainbow Dash. And what are y'all doin' comin' over here? Is somethin' up?"

RD-"No... I don't have a real reason... I just thought that I'd come by to pay you a visit is all."

Fluttershy wasn't the only one to notice Rainbow's change in behaviour. But she, like Fluttershy, did not want to bother her with questions.

AJ-"Well, ah' best be gettin' back to mah practice. Ah'm-a sure gonna need it if ah' wanna win this here pet show."

RD-"Alright... I'll see ya 'round, AJ."

Rainbow Dash no longer felt like visiting the rest of her friends; she knew they'd all be training their pets. So she wandered into the Everfree Forest to take a nice "Nature walk".

RD-*Sigh* "I'll never have a pet of my own; no creature in all of Equestria can fly as fast as I can. As a matter of fact, no creature in Equestria can ever hope to be even close to how cool I am!"

Just then, she heard a *Whoosh!* and hopped off her feet to take an aerial lookout.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, there came the most amazing creature Rainbow Dash had ever seen! It was fast, it was the beautiful! But what was it?

She dashed off to see Twilight. If anyone could help her identify this strange animal, it would be her.


	5. Scene 4: Twilight's House

Scene 4 Twilight's House

-Twilight's library-

Rainbow Dash burst through Twilight's door.

RD-"Hey Twilight, do you happen to have a book with every known creature listed in it?"

TS-"Why in Equestria would you need one?"

RD-"I just need to check something."

TS-"Well, I do have my Equestrian Faunal Encyclopedia. Spi-i-ike!"

S-"Yes Twilight?"

TS-"Get me the Equestrian Faunal Encyclopedia, STAT!"

S-"E... E... E... Ah! Here it is, Twilight."

Twilight pulled the book from Spike's hand, knocking him to the floor in the process.

TS-"Yep. That's the one. Thanks Spike!"

S-"No problem, Twilight."

RD-"Ok, I need you to look for an animal that's the same colours as my mane, looks like a bird and lives in or around the Everfree Forest."

TS-"Uhh, I don't think that's a real animal, Dashie."

RD-"It is real! I saw it with my own eyes! Now please! Just look!"

TS-"Alright, fine."

And with a purpleish glow Twilight flipped through the pages.

TS-"Hmmm... The only thing in here even slightly similar to what you're describing is the incredibly rare rainbow phoenix!"

RD-"Wait wait wait! By 'phoenix', do you mean the kind of fiery bird Celestia has that turned into ashes and then back into a super awesome fire bird?"

TS-"Well, yes, bu-"

RD-"No way! I have to find this phoenix and tame it!"

TS-"-but this one is different."

RD-"Different? How so?"

TS-"Well, this phoenix comes from a nearly uninhabited town in the middle of the Everfree Forest called Sunny Town! I have never been there but I once caught a glimpse of some sort of... Zombie like pony, before I ran in to save Apple Bloom."

RD-"Z-Z-Zombie pony? How in Equestria could there be a zombie pony?"

TS-"I'm really not sure. But if you really want that phoenix, then you'll need to go in there."

RD-"W-well I'm not afraid of a-anything! How do I get there?"

TS-"Hm... It's a riddle... 'To find the creature that soars with colours seven, follow the way the clouds move on the heavens. To tame the creature unknown, you must get a rainbow from a master of stone'.

RD-"...What? I have no clue what you just said."

TS-"I think that it means you have to follow the wind to find the phoenix."

RD-"But the wind never stops changing direction! I should know! I take the wind shifts on Wednesday!"

TS-"They may always change in Ponyville, but in the Everfree Forest, the wind always blows west for some reason."

RD-"The Everfree Forest is such a weird place. *sigh* Well, if I want to find this phoenix, I guess I have to go into it... But what about that weird bit about a rainbow?"

TS-"I'm not sure. You can get a rainbow in Cloudsdale, but I have no idea who this 'master of stone' is."

RD-"I'm sure I'll figure it out on the way.. I guess I'll head out now."

TS-"Alright Rainbow Dash. You should bring some other ponies with you too. You should also seek out some a guide- Apple Bloom has been there before; she might be able to help you out. And if you're not back two hours after sunset tomorrow, I'll send in a party to get you. Please be careful."

RD-"Thanks for the info, Twilight. I'm sure I'll be fine... But thanks.".

Rainbow Dash quickly sped out of the door. However, Twilight continued to read. She quickly ran to the door, shouting out to Rainbow Dash.

TS-"Wait! This kind of phoenix is commonly known to have a strong connection to curses!"

However, Rainbow Dash was too far to hear her.


	6. Scene 5: Assembling a Team, Part 1

Scene 5: Assembling a Team, Part 1- Getting a Guide

AB=Apple Bloom

-Sweet Apple Acres-

Following Twilight's advice, Rainbow Dash went to see Apple Bloom at the Cutie Mark Crusader's clubhouse in Sweet Apple Acres.

RD-"Apple Bloom! You here?"

Apple Bloom peered out of the window.

AB-"Well hay there, Rainbow Dash! What're you doin' in Sweet Apple Acres?"

RD-"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Do you remember the Everfree Forest?"

AB-"Yeah, ah' remember it. Ah've been there at least three times before. Why do ya ask?"

RD-"Well, you see, I saw this phoenix and I really want to tame it. It lives in the Everfree Forest, and I need a guide. Are you willing to help?"

AB-"Go in there AGAIN after what happened in Sunny Town? Ah' don't think so!"

RD-"Aw, come on! It's probably not as bad as it seems! And if you do this, you might get your Cutie-"

Just then, Apple Bloom burst out the front door of the clubhouse, donning her CMC cape.

AB-"Cutie Mark Crusaders, go! Ah'm comin' with you, Rainbow!"

RD-"Great! Should we get the rest of the Crusaders?"

AB-"Sure. Ah'm sure Scootaloo would like to adventure with you, Rainbow. And Sweetie Belle might enjoy it, too!"

Suddenly, Applejack appeared, hauling two cart fulls of apples behind her.

AJ-"Well hay there, Rainbow Dash! Back so soon?"

RD-"Oh yeah! I was just here to convince Apple Bloom to guide me through the Everfree Forest so I ca-"

AJ-"Everfree Forest? No way, Rainbow Dash! That place is way too dangerous for this little filly!"

AB-"But sis! I could get my Cutie Mark and I want to find this Phoenix thing and I want to go adventuring with my friends and I wa-"

AJ-"Okay, fine. You can go, just make sure to look after her, okay, Rainbow?"

RD-"Sure thing."

And with that they left Sweet Apple Acres.


	7. Scene 6: Assembling a Team, Part 2

Scene 6: Assembling a Team, Part 2- Sweetie Belle

SB= Sweetie Belle

-Rarity's boutique-

Rainbow Dash and Apple Bloom walked up to Rarity's house. Rainbow rang the doorbell.

R-"Why hello there, Rainbow Dash! What can I do for you on this lovely day?"

Apple Bloom shoved Rainbow Dash out of the way; she landed in a nearby shrub.

AB-"Well hay there, Miss Rarity! We was just wonderin' if Sweetie Belle could come on an adventure with us!"

R-"She shouldn't be busy right now. Of course she can go! Where are you three off to?"

AB-"Well, we were headed off to find a pet for Rainbow Dash here. Apparently, there's a phoenix in the Everfree Forest, and-"

R-"The E- The Everfree Forest! Why in Equestria would you go in there? It's terribly filthy and extremely scary! I don't think it would be safe for any one of you ponies in there!"

AB-"But it would be a really fun adventure and Ah' want to see if we can stare down a Cockatrice again and we might get our Cutie Marks and-"

R-"Wait, stare down a Cockatrice again? You mean you stared off a Cockatrice for a first time?"

AB-"Well, it wasn't us- Fluttershy had to stare it down for us, and-"

R-"Wait, you mean you actually went into the Everfree forest and got yourself in trouble?"

AB-"Well, Fluttershy was with us and she saved us from the Cockatrice and-"

R-"No, I won't hear of it! Sweetie Belle can't go in if she's going to be in this kind of trouble!"

AB-"Aw, puh-leeeeeeeee-"

R-"Absolutely n-"

AB-"-eeeeeeeaaaaaa-"

R-"Begging won't do y-"

AB-"aaaaaasssssss-"

R-"Fine! Fine! She can go! Just make sure you have a responsible pony with you!"

Rainbow Dash had finally untangled herself from the shrub she was stuck in. She nudged Apple Bloom out of the way and finally had a chance to get to a word in.

RD-"Don't worry, I'm going with them!"

R-"Oh no. I think it would be better if you had another pony with you too."

RD- "Fine. Would you like to come along, Rarity?"

R-"Actually, never mind. I'll just go get Sweetie Belle then."

Rarity climbed up the stairs. Moments later, she returned with Sweetie Belle behind her; Sweetie Belle was wearing her CMC cloak.

SB-"Hey guys! Rarity told me that you were going into Everfree Forest again! I want to go too!"

RD-"Really?"

SB-"If it means I might get my Cutie Mark, then of course!"

RD-"Alright then. I guess we're off to get Scootaloo."

With that, they left Rarity's house.


	8. Scene 7: Assembling a Team, Part 3

Scene 7: Assembling a Team, Part 3- Scootaloo

SC=Scootaloo

-Scootaloo's house-

The three ponies walked up to Scootaloo's house. Rainbow rang the doorbell.

SC-"Well hey there you two! What are y- Oh, hey! Rainbow Dash! It's awesome you came! I wanted to show you this new scooter trick-"

RD-"Maybe later, Scoot. We were actually headed into the Everfree Forest to find-"

SC-"Wait. The Everfree Forest? You mean that place where we saw that Cockatrice and-"

RD-"Yeah, yeah, the place with the Cockatrice. We were wondering if you wanted to come into the Everfree Forest to help me find a pet."

SB-"And maybe you'll get your Cutie Mark there!"

SC-"Rainbow Dash AND Cutie Mark? I'm in!"

RD-"Well that was easy. We didn't even have to try and convince any older siblings for permission. Who are you related to, anyway?"

Ignoring the question, Scootaloo fled into her house. She returned seconds later wearing her CMC cape and riding her scooter.

Assembling themselves in pyramid formation, they each raised one hoof into the air.

AB- "Cutie!"

SB-"Mark!"

SC-"Crusaders!"

AB, SB, SC-"GO!"

RD-"Well, Fluttershy has a way with animals, so I'm sure she can help."

With that, the four left to visit Fluttershy.


	9. Scene 8: Assembling a Team, Part 4

Scene 8: Assembling a Team, Part 4- Fluttershy

-Fluttershy's cabin-

The quartet approached Fluttershy's house. Rainbow Dash knocked on the door. Fluttershy emerged from her house.

FS-"Why hello there, Rainbow Dash! I see you came with the Cutie Mark Crusaders! What are you four doing here?"

RD-"Well the CMC here was telling me about how you were one who stared down the Cockatrice in the Everfree Forest. I was just wondering if you wanted to come with us to help me find a pet!"

FS-"Go into the Everfree Forest again? I don't think that's such a great idea, Rainbow."

RD-"But you're the best pony I can think of for dealing with animals! You could try and convince the phoenix to come w-"

FS-"Wait, did you say phoenix? Don't you remember what happened with Princess Celestia's phoenix Philomena? I don't think I can cope with having to deal with another phoenix!"

RD-"Don't worry, Fluttershy. I'm going to be the one that looks after the phoenix. You only have to help me convince him or her to come with us."

FS-"Well... If you're the one taking care of it... Yes, I'll come."

RD-"Great! We'll leave immediately!"

FS-"If I may have one moment, I just need to have Angel take care of the animals."

Moments later, Fluttershy returned, carrying a sack of various snacks and pet foods.

RD-"Hey, food! Thanks, Fluttershy!"

And with that, they were off to the western half of Everfree Forest.


	10. Scene 9: The Everfree Forest

Scene 9: The Everfree Forest

RU=Ruby

-The Everfree Forest-

The quintet approached the Everfree Forest ever so cautiously.

RD-"Well, h-here we are... Who w-wants to be the f-f-first one in?"

The three members of the CMC stared at each other and nodded. They proceeded to shove Rainbow Dash into the darkness.

As the five crept through the dark forest, they heard a noise. Suddenly, a flash of light blinded them all. A bluish-grey pony appeared before them, floating in the air.

AB-"And just who do you think you are poofin' around everywhere, Miss Ruby?"

RU-"Hello there, Apple Bloom. Looks like I managed to find you again!"

RD-"Wait. You actually know this pony, Apple Bloom?"

AB-"Of course I do! Miss Ruby here saved mah life when I was nearly eaten by them zombie ponies!"

RD-"Well thank you very much for saving Apple Bloom here. It really means a lot to us."

AB-"So why did you come to find me again?"

RU-"The zombie ponies in Sunny Town have been acting strange lately. Stranger than usual."

AB-"And you want us to do somethin' 'bout them?"

RU-"I want you to check out Sunny Town. I have a feeling that something really big is going on."

AB-"But don't you remember the last time I went in that town? I was nearly eaten by them ponies last time!"

RU-"Don't worry. I asked Mitta to talk the rest of the zombie ponies into not attacking you."

AB-"Well, if you say so... Will you be coming with us?"

RU-"I'll be watching you, but I'll have to keep out of site. If any of the zombie ponies see me, then we might be in for more than we bargained for."


	11. Scene 10: Sunny Town

Scene 10: Sunny Town

GH-Gray Hoof

MT=Mitta

-Sunny Town-

The group arrived in a clearing just before dusk.

RU-"Well, here we are. Sunny Town."

RD-"Well this doesn't look so bad. Where are all the zombie ponies that you mentioned?

Just as she said that, a stallion they hadn't noticed before appeared to their left.

GH-"Why hay there folks, welcome to S- wait. I know you. You managed to get away from us last time. Well, that won't happen again."

As he said this, gradual chunks of flesh started falling from his body. The town behind him started to crumble to ruins; chunks of rocks fell from the walls, roofs collapsed, and vines grew out of cracks.

Suddenly, another pony came in from behind Gray Hoof. She appeared to be rotted, but not as much as Gray Hoof; her fur was still noticeably brown, although it may just have been the all the dirt.

MT-"No! Gray Hoof! This has gone on for too long! This town can't continue to do this! It's just plain wrong!"

GH-"But you know that all the ponies that have the mark will bring bad fortune to us all!"

MT-"Don't you see? Getting rid of those with Cutie Marks is what caused us our demise! We were cursed because we were foolish enough to rid our town of Ruby! Don't you realise that?"

GH-"The mark is cursed! You won't convince me otherwise!"

MT-"At least give me this one chance to help us all. I believe I found a way to cure us of this curse. But to cure it, we'll all have to work together. Blanks and Marked."

Gray Hoof scowled at the five Marked ponies. However, this look quickly changed into one of defeat.

GH-"Fine. I'll work with these... Marked ponies. But don't expect me to like it."

MT-"Excellent."

Mitta then led the six into a house. The walls were stacked high with ruined books.

FS-"Wow... This library is comparable to Twilight's..."

Mitta held up a half-decayed book.

MT-"I was reading this one book. It has this one article on a rare phoenix-"

RD-"Wait. Rare phoenix? Does it happen to be rainbow-coloured, too?"

MT-"Actually, yes it does. How did you know?"

Rainbow Dash stared at the book carefully. She could barely make out any of the cover.

RD-"Eq... Fa... Ency... Wait... Is this the Equestrian Faunal Encyclopedia? My friend Twilight and I were reading about the phoenix in that earlier! My friends and I came into Everfree Forest to look for that phoenix. I was going to rai-"

MT-"Wait, you came into this forest to tame that accursed phoenix? That's great news!"

RD-"Wait. Why is that great news? And why is it 'accursed'?"

MT-"Well, as you probably know from reading, these phoenixes are quite rare. Phoenixes birds aren't born by natural means. They only appear when a great and powerful being, such as Princess Celestia, Princess Luna or, dare I say it, Discord wills them to appear. And they don't will these creatures to appear very often. They're only made whenever a 'special' kind of punishment is required- such as our nightly zombification. Many of the materials required to make a new phoenix are also quite rare; most of them are only found in the areas surrounding the Everfree Forest."

RD-"So that's why this phoenix lives here. So as long as it's here, you're all going to be cursed?"

MT-"You got it. This phoenix flies over our skies every evening; this causes us to become these horrid beasts and it causes our town to go to ruin. Every morning, it flies back over in the opposite direction, causing the curse to temporarily lift. But if someone manages to tame this fowl beast, then our curse will be lifted!"

RD-"Looks like a job for Rainbow Dash!"

MT-"Great. Now, the phoenix lives somewhere on a mountain peak in the middle of the forest. We'll have to split up for a more thorough search. What will the groups be?"

AB-"Well, me, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo could be a group!"

FS-"But you'll need a responsible pony with you! You three can't just go alone!"

SC-"We don't need someone to look after us! We can handle ourselves!"

Just then, a pair of glowing eyes appeared behind Gray Hoof. The eyes then winked at Fluttershy.

FS-"You know what? You're right. You three can handle yourselves. You three can go on your own."

MT-"So that's one group. I'm guessing that I'll be going with Gray Hoof here?"

RD-"Oh no. I'm not letting Sir Crazy here go unchecked by one of us. I'm going with him."

MT-"So then I guess I'm going with... Sorry, I didn't get your name yet."

FS-"My name is Fluttershy... I guess I'm your partner."

MT-"So the teams are set. I guess we're off."


	12. Scene 11: The Hunt, Part 1

Scene 11: The Hunt, Part 1- Let's Split Up, Gang!

-The Everfree Forest-

The seven ponies, along with a hidden Ruby, trotted towards the mount.

MT-"Well, here we are at the aptly-named Phoenix peak. There are three paths up the mount: a rocky path leading up, a densely forested area leading left, and a clearing leading right. Who's going where?"

GH-"I'd think it'd be best if Little Miss Impulsive over here and I go along the clearing. My legs are too weak to climb the rocky slopes and my eyes aren't the greatest. The clear sky's moonlight should suffice."

MT-"Okay, that's one team down. Who's going through the forest?"

SB-"I guess that will be our team. We tried rock climbing once and it didn't go well, to say the least."

MT-"So I guess Fluttershy and I are going up the rocky cliffs. Is everypony okay with that?"

They all nodded.

MT-"Just watch out. This place can cause some weird things to happen in some ponies. Don't stray from your goal."

They all nodded and went their separate ways.


	13. Scene 12: The Hunt, Part 2

Scene 12: The Hunt, Part 2- The Clearing

DC=(You'll find out later)

-Clearing-

Rainbow Dash and Gray Hoof walked through the moonlit field. The westward wind blew through the blades of grass, causing them to whistle.

RD-"'Don't stray from your goal', eh? There's nothing to stray to."

GH-"Hrmph."

RD-"So... What made your town think that having a Cutie Mark is a bad thing?"

GH-"I'd rather not talk about it right now."

RD-"Aw, come on. If I'm going to be travelling with you, I should at least know more about you."

GH-"*Sigh*... Fine. The start of Sunny Town's downfall starts exactly 1777 years ago. Sunny Town was much different then. It was full of travelling traders and out of town folk; the Everfree Forest wasn't seen the way it is now by you ponies. It was a hub for trading and business; in fact, Sunny Town was the biggest populated area in Equestria- it even housed the royal castle. It was time for our annual harvest celebration. We were setting up when something amazing happened. A large carriage drawn by two colts rolled into town."

"Just then, a weird creature came out of the carriage... He looked like a bunch of animals thrown together. He had a head of a pony, but on it he had two horns- one of a goat and one of a deer. His left arm looked like it was from an eagle while his right was that of a lion. His left leg looked like it was from a goat while his right looked reptilian. Even his wings were mismatched. One was from a dragon and one was from a pegasus pony."

Rainbow Dash dropped her jaw in awe.

RD-"Wait... I know him! His name is Discord! He came to Ponyville and turned the laws of reality into paste!"

GH-"Discord, eh? The name seems to fit. Anyway, after he exited he unloaded some blank crates from the back of the carriage. He opened one up and took out a bottle. It was labelled 'Cutie Mark juice'. He then began to talk."

*Flashback*

DC-"Come one, come all! Are you tired of having to wait for your Cutie Marks to appear? Well, you don't have to wait any longer! Witness the amazing powers of this amazing formula!"

Discord then gave the bottle to one of the blank-flanked colts who pulled his carriage. The colt proceeded to drink it. Magically, a Cutie Mark depicting a barn and silo appeared.

DC-"What do you know, we have a farm pony here! Drink this potion and discover your hidden talent! Only 50 bits a piece!"

Blank-flanked ponies swarmed the stage like parasprites to a feast. One by one, they each took a swig of the magic "soul-ution". One by one, they each gained a Cutie Mark; one got a pair of scissors and a ribbon, one got a bunch of flowers and trees, one got a picture of a pair of ice skates.

DC-"Well, don't we have a bunch of talented ponies here? Well, I must now be off to spread this formula elsewhere! Farewell!"

With that, the showman packed up his cart and promptly left.

*End flashback*

GH-"Everything seemed fine for a while. The harvest celebration was going as planned, when suddenly, one pony started to jerk and spaz. Other ponies tried to help him up, but he kept kicking around and resisting. Eventually, he snapped. He got up and started ramming everything: the pumpkin foods, the decorations, even the other ponies. We tried to hold him down, but he just kept kicking us away. Eventually, we managed to get a needle into him."

RD-"Wait... So you're saying you ki-"

GH-"Of course not. We only tranquilized him. The... *ahem* Disposal comes later. Anyway, after we tranquilized him and locked him up, we started to feel nervous. 'What was causing this?' everypony asked. After a few hours, we just let it pass. However, the next day, the same thing happened, but to three ponies this time. We started to freak out. We had no clue what was going on. The next day, seven more. Then twelve. Then thirty. The numbers just kept increasing. Eventually, there were more Cutie Mark juice-crazies than not. We had no idea what to do with them. If we kept them there, they would eventually break free and take over the town. We had to get rid of them somehow."

RD-"Wait. Why don't you have a Cutie Mark, then?"

GH-"I didn't drink the formula. I had my suspicions, as did some of the other townsfolk. Anyway, we had to get rid of them. We only had one option. We had to kill them with fire."

RD-"...You're not serious, are you? You actually burned ponies alive?"

GH-"It was our only hope. If we didn't burn them, they would break out. However, things started to get... Out of control. Some of the other blank flanks started burning regular ponies with Cutie Marks. They were indifferent. They just wanted to get rid of every pony with a Cutie Mark. I think their crazy rubbed off on me. I'm just glad I'm in my right mind at the moment."

RD-"Wow... That's... That's really disturbing. I can't believe ponies could be that cruel."

GH-"Well, you better believe it."

RD-"Hey... Where were the king and queen?"

GH-"They were working on the construction of Canterlot and a new castle... Hey... Wait... Is that the peak? I think I see it!"

RD-"Finally!"


	14. Scene 13: The Hunt, Part 3

Scene 13: The Hunt, Part 3- The CMC Go Crusading

-Forest path-

The CMC were walking through the dimly-lit forest path up the mountain, unknowingly watched by Ruby.

AB-"We sure are lucky that Fluttershy packed us this here lantern!"

SC-"You're telling me."

They crept along, nearly as quiet as the shadows around them. They heard the occasional twig snap or random animal noise, but other than that, silence.

SB-"Wow... It sure is creepy here."

SC-"You're telling me."

AB-"Oh come on! Don't talk like that! We can do this! We can reach the peak, find the Phoenix and maybe even get our Cutie Marks!"

SB-"You know what? You're right! We should take advantage of this opportunity while we have the chance. We should try to get our Cutie Marks on the way up this mountain!"

AB/SC-"Ya!"

AB-"What can we do while we're here?"

SC-"Well, we could always try for a zombie hunter Cutie Mark..."

AB-"This ain't Call of Cutie, Scoot. But really, what can we do?"

SB-"Well, we could try to find some animals to help, or some trees that need trimming, or-"

Suddenly, there was a rustling in the brush.

SC-"Did anyone else see that? Maybe it was another Cockatrice... Or maybe... Maybe it's the phoenix!"

Hastily, Scootaloo dashed through the brush and disappeared.

SB-"Scootaloo! Wait!"

But it was too late. Scootaloo had already vanished in the darkness.

SB-"Oh no. We're going to go after her, aren't we?"

AB-"As Big Macintosh would say, 'Eeyup.'"

SB-"Ugh, Scootaloo..."


	15. Scene 14: The Hunt, Part 3 and a Half

Scene 14: The Hunt, Part 3.5- The Hunt for Scootaloo

CC=Cockatrice

The two remaining Crusaders started through the hole Scootaloo made.

SB-"Where could Scootaloo be?"

AB-"Where'd that crazy filly get off to..."

There was another rustling.

SB-"Sc-Scootaloo? Is that you?"

Suddenly, the bushes parted and a stone figure fell.

AB "...Maybe Tom had a kid?"

The two fillies slowly approached the oddly shaped stone.

SB-"Oh my goodness... It's Scootaloo!"

AB-"Huh. So Tom is Scoot's dad."

SB-"Apple Bloom! This is NO time for joking around!"

AB-"You're right. It's never a good thing when a friend is... taken for granite."

SB-"I'm serious, Apple Bloom! We need to find the Cockatrice that did this and we need to get him to reverse it!"

As if on cue, a Cockatrice jumped out of the bushes from behind the bushes.

AB-"You AGAIN? I thought we dealt with you last time!"

SB-"You should turn Scootaloo back to normal NOW or I'm really going to get your mother!"

CC-"Bawk bawk!"

SB-"I'm serious!"

CC-"Bawk baaaaaawwwwwwk!"

The Cockatrice then started to stare into Sweetie Belle's eyes, petrifying her.

AB-"Sweetie Belle! You're turnin' to stone!"

SB-"Haven't you learned your lesson from last time? Turning ponies to stone isn't nice! What if some random creature turned you to stone? I don't think you'd like it very much! For that matter, why do you even turn ponies to stone anyway? Do you actually gain anything by doing it? It's not like you can eat them or anything after you do that! What, do you keep a garden or something like that? Because that's just CRUEL!"

Tired of the filly's incessant rambling and ranting, the Cockatrice released her of her petrification. Scootaloo broke free of the stone at the same time as Sweetie. The Cockatrice then attempted to flee.

SB-"Not yet. You have to swear to never turn anypony to stone ever again. If you do... Oh, you wouldn't want to know what I'd do to you!"

CC-"Okay, okay, I 'm sorry! I won't do it again!"

The Cockatrice then fled, dropping a colourful stone as he waddled away.

SC-"Wait... The Cockatrice can talk?"

As the three fillies left, Ruby appeared behind them.

RB-"Well, looks like my work is done here."

Ruby then faded away.


	16. Scene 15: The Hunt, Part 4

Scene 15: The Hunt, Part 4- Mittashy

-Rocky slope-

Fluttershy and Mitta climbed up the rocky cliffs; Mitta had no problem jumping from cliff face to cliff face, even with her obvious degradation, and Fluttershy simply flew.

MT-"So... How did you get your Cutie Mark? I'm curious."

FS-"Well, Rainbow Dash and some pegasi colts were having a cloud race on afternoon. I was in charge of waving the starting flag; after I did, however, I was accidentally knocked off the cloud I was standing on. I fell from such a high height; I thought I wouldn't make it. But a cloud of butterflies cushioned my fall. I realized how amazing animals can be, and then it appeared."

MT-"So how do ponies get their Cutie Marks?"

FS-"Whenever a pony finds his or her special talent, a Cutie Mark usually appears on their flank. It signifies what they're good at doing. My Cutie Mark shows that I'm very good with animals; in fact, it's my job to look after all the animals in Ponyville."

MT-"That's really interesting. I was never able to find out what I'm good at. I was only a young filly before the war on Cutie Marks happened. I was sheltered away for most of it."

FS-"...War on Cutie Marks? That doesn't sound very pleasant. In fact, it sounds terrible!"

MT-"It was terrible. Our town was basically forced to get rid of any ponies with Cutie Marks... And I was unfortunate enough to have watched."

FS-"It must have been horrifying to have watched those things happen. I can't imagine how terrifying it must have been."

MT-"The worst part was when I had to see Ruby go... She was one of my best friends. We were so scared when she received her Cutie Mark. I could have saved her. But I didn't. I was scared... It's all my fault she's gone now."

FS-"Don't be sad. I must have been too hard for you to have stood up. You shouldn't blame yourself."

MT-"...You're right."

FS-"...So you went through your whole life without finding out what you're best at?"

MT-"Unfortunately. I was always indoors. It wasn't safe outside."

FS-"Wow..."

MT-"Well, it looks like we're at the peak. We don't have to talk about this horrid event."


	17. Scene 16: The Hunt, Part 5

Scene 16: The Hunt, Part 5- The Peak

PH=Phoenix

-Mountain Peak-

The three groups all trotted off of their respective paths.

MT-"Well it looks like we're all here now."

RD-"So did anyone see the phoenix on the way up?

All the other ponies, minus Gray Hoof, shook their heads.

RD-"Darn. I guess it wouldn't have mattered anyway. I haven't seen a 'master of stone' anywhere, whoever that would be. I'm pr-"

SB-"Wait, did you say master of stone? We just so happened to come by that Cockatrice again!"

RD-"Really? Did he give you anything rainbow coloured?"

AB-"Well, he did drop this rock here..."

Apple Bloom searched for the stone in her cloak. She eventually pulled it out and handed it to Rainbow Dash, who held it in her mouth.

RD-"Dith ith awethome! Now we can tame de Phoenicth!"

GH-"Just one thing... Where exactly is this phoenix?"

MT-"Well, it is near sunrise... The phoenix should return any second now."

SC-"Should we set a trap for the phoenix?"

FS-"Oh, I don't think we should trap the poor bird... I think we should approach her."

SC-"But we have the element of surprise! We could set up a net and lay some leaves on it and-"

Rainbow Dash dropped the stone on the ground.

RD-"Hold on, Scoot, I think Fluttershy has a point. If we try to trap her, I don't think that that would portray a good image of us. Anyway, the book said we had to use the rainbow stone to help tame the phoenix. Unless we use it as some sort of bait, I don't think a net would work."

PH-"CAW!"

All the ponies suddenly turned towards the noise. They hadn't noticed that the sun had risen while they were arguing. The phoenix was perched on a rock behind them, and both Mitta and Gray Hoof were in their non-cursed form.

SC-"Well, it looks like surprise is out of the question."

The phoenix then looked at Rainbow Dash and cawed. She motioned upwards.

RD-"Wait... Do you want me to fly with you?"

The phoenix nodded.

RD-"Well then... Challenge accepted."

Rainbow Dash dropped the rainbow stone. Then the two Rainbows dashed into the sky. Suddenly, the phoenix made a sharp turn towards two large trees and flew between them. She then proceeded to weave around outcroppings and crumbling pillars. After she finished, she flew back up to Rainbow Dash.

RD-"Do... Do you want a race?"

The phoenix nodded.

RD-"Well then... Time to fly!"

The two immediately sped towards the two pillars. They dodged, ducked, dipped, and dived. They were in perfect harmony. On their final dive, they both sped up.

AB-"Are they really gonna..."

SB-"...I think they are..."

SC-"A DOUBLE SONIC RAINBOOM?"

An air bubble formed around the two winged speed demons. Air rushed by them at ludicrous speeds. A mach cone formed around the two as they spiralled down. Just as they thought they were going to be launched back from all the force, the two burst through the sonic barrier. Two rings of rainbow light swirled around the point of breaking. The two each left a rainbow behind them as they flew.

FS-"OH MY GOSH! THEY DID IT! THEY DID IT! A DOUBLE SONIC RAINBOOM!"

AB-"Wow... What could it mean?"

MT-"That these two were destined for each other."

Rainbow dash and the phoenix landed on the top of the mountain. The phoenix then raised her head, revealing a leather harness. There were buckles made of rusted iron. In the middle, there was a ring of iron just large enough to put the rainbow stone in.

RD-"Wait... Do you want me to put the rock in there?"

The phoenix nodded.

Rainbow Dash took the stone from the ground and fitted it into the hole.

GH-"Huh. It fits."

The phoenix flew up into the air, blocking out the sun. Rays of every colour shone in every direction. The phoenix then flew back to the mount.

RD-"So you accept me as your partner?"

The hoenix nodded.

RD-"AWESOME! YOU'RE THE BEST PET EVER! I CAN'T WAIT TO TRAIN YOU! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN! I-"

FS-"*Cough*Not to interrupt, but every good animal partner needs a name."

MT-"Fluttershy's right. Without a name, you wouldn't have fully 'tamed' her."

RD-"A name, eh? Name... Name... Name... Hm... How do you feel about Arizona?"

PH-"CAW!"

RD-"Then it's settled. Your new name is Arizona Dash!"


	18. Scene 17: Training, Part 1

Scene 17: Training, Part 1

AZ=Arizona

-Rainbow Dash's house-

Rainbow Dash and Arizona stood on the clouds in Rainbow Dash's back...'Yard'. Rainbow Dash wore her headband and had her whistle. There were cloud pillars set up all around the sky.

RD-"Okay. I know you can fly fast and dodge, but we'll have to train for the Second Annual Preened and... Pet... Something... Show. We'll start out with basic dodging. See if you can fly around the pillars."

Arizona flapped her wings and lifted off the ground. Like a lightning bolt, she zoomed through the course.

RD-"Nice! Ten seconds flat! You tied with me! Are you ready for something harder?"

Rainbow Dash quickly flew away and returned with more cloud pillars.

RD-"Okay, I hope you're ready for this one. Go!"

Arizona sped through the course as Rainbow Dash timed.

RD-"Wow... 13 seconds! That's two seconds off my best!"

Arizona cawed loudly.

RD-"Okay, I have one last test for you, but we can't do it here. We'll have to go to Whitetail Wood."


	19. Scene 18: Training, Part 2

Scene 18: Training, Part 2

-Whitetail Wood-

RD-"Thanks for helping us with this, Fluttershy!"

FS-"It's no problem, Rainbow Dash. I would love to see Arizona fly!"

RD-"Okay, Arizona. This is where we do the annual running of the leaves. However, we won't be running. Weaving through all the trees is great flying practice. I've set up a course for you to fly through, but instead of a time trial, it's going to be a race."

Arizona cawed approvingly.

RD-"Okay Fluttershy, we'll need you to wait by the finish line and snap a picture of who gets there first."

FS-"Sure thing, Rainbow Dash!"

And Fluttershy headed off to the finish line.

RD-"Are you ready? Okay... GO!"

They dipped and weaved through the dense forest. They dodged tree trunks, branches, shrubs and large rocks. They veered, twisted, twirled and curved. They were neck and neck when they approached the finish line. Fluttershy snapped a picture.

RD-"So Fluttershy, who won?"

The picture slowly printed out of the camera. It was initially black, but it started to develop.

FS-"Okay... The winner is... Wait... Can it be? It seems that the race ended in a tie!"

RD-"REALLY? THAT'S AWESOME! NO PEGSUS PONY HAS EVER BEEN ABLE TO TIE WITH ME! YOU'RE AWESOME, ARIZONA!"

AZ-"CAW!"

FS-"So I guess this means you two are ready for the show?"


	20. Scene 19: Signups

Scene 19: Signups

BB=Bon-Bon

AN-"Welcome to Ponyville's Second Annual Preened and Pompous Pet Project! This is your announcer, Soarin! We have an amazing show for you today! Our show is divided into six portions: Vocals, Dance, Obedience, Fashion, Instrumental and Race. The pet's owner can perform with the pet if need be, but only for Vocals and Instrumentals. First up is the Vocals portion. We have Fluttershy performing with her bird choir, Carrot Top and her ferret, Hank, and Dinky Hooves and her snake, Jake."

Rainbow Dash was at the table where the sign up sheet was a few days earlier.

RD-"Yes, I'd like to enter Arizona here into the Race portion of the show."

BB-"I'm sorry Miss Dash, but it's too late to sign up. The show has already started."

RD-"But you have to let me in! You don't know what I've been through to even get this far!"

BB-"I'm sorry, but the sign ups are finished. It's too late to enter the show at this point."

RD-"But I went through the Everfree Forest, I teamed up with zombie ponies, I even performed a double sonic rainboom! I trained this phoenix myself! We flew through custom made courses and weaved through the trees in Whitetail Wood! You HAVE to let me in!"

BB-"Look, I'm really sorry, but entering the show now is not a possibility. Unless we get special certification from a ranking official, we can't make any exceptions."

Twilight walked in on the scene with Spike on her back.

BB-"Hello, Miss Sparkle. I hope everything's okay for you."

TS-"Of course they are, Bon-Bon. Hey Dash, Apple Bloom just told me about the adventure you had! It sounded amazing! So are you entering the show with Arizona?"

RD-"I'm trying, but apparently it's too late to enter. The only way I can enter is if I have some sort of special permission or something... Wait... Are you a ranking official?"

TS-"Does Celestia's apprentice count as a ranking official?"

BB-"Of course!"

RD-"So if Twilight vouches for me, I'm allowed to enter the show?"

BB-"...I suppose so."

TS-"Well, after hearing what you went through, there's no way I could deny."

BB-"Well... I suppose that since the Race portion of the show is at the end, I could nudge you into the queue."

RD-"THANKS SO MUCH TWI! YOU'RE AWESOME!"

With that, Rainbow dashed off backstage.


	21. Scene 20: The Race

Scene 20: The Race

SF=Spitfire

HV=Havik

DR=Derpy

It was finally time for the Race portion of the show.

RD-"Okay Arizona, this is what we've been training for. We have a race to win."

Spitfire suddenly appeared beside them with her pet hawk, Havik.

SF-"Hey... I remember you... Rainbow Dash, right? You're the one who saved my life at the Best Young Flier competition? And the one that caused the riot at the Grand Galloping Gala?"

RD-"Oh my gosh! Spitfire! I didn't expect you to be here! Oh, and... Uh... *Blush*... Yeah... that was me."

SF-"Well that was AWESOME! The Gala is usually dull every year. The last one was one of the best ever, though. So much excitement!"

RD-"Princess Celestia said the same thing. And I couldn't have done it without my friends."

SF-"So you're entering the race with this beauty here, eh? Well it looks like we have some competition, Havik!"

AN-"Okay, the three competitors are at the starting line! We have Spitfire and her hawk Havik, Rainbow Dash and her phoenix, Arizona, and Derpy Hooves and her... Plush... tTurtle... Reginald."

RD-"Um, Derpy, you realize that your turtle there isn't actually, you know, alive."

DR-"That doesn't mean I can't enter him."

RD-"But it doesn't make any sense!"

DR-"Not everything I do or say has to make oatmeal muffins."

RD-"Okay then... The race is about to start... So I'll just be getting back to Arizona now."

The three pets stood at the starting line in a ready stance (except for Reginald, of course, who just laid there). Soarin raised a checkered flag and waved it. The two winged pets zoomed past.

The two were neck and neck. One surpassed the other, and would then be surpassed in turn. They dodged pillars, barricades, trees and barrels. The flew through trenches, hoops and arches. They approached the finish line.

The two flew towards the checkered line and zoomed past it. A camera flashed.

AN-"Our professionals are analyzing the picture to see who won. Hold on, I'm getting something... Fillies and Gentlecolts, I present to you our winners- Rainbow Dash and her phoenix, Arizona!"

The crowd went into a storm of cheers and hollering. Rainbow walked towards the stage with the rest of the winners, but was interrupted by Spitfire.

SF-"Hey there. That was amazing flying by Arizona. Did you teach her yourself?"

RD-"Well, she already knew a lot beforehand, but I did teach her some tricks."

SF-"Well, the Wonderbolts are having auditions in a few weeks. We'd like to see you and Arizona there!"

RD-"REALLY? THAT'S AWESOME! I CAN'T WAIT!"

With that, Spitfire bid them a farewell. Rainbow Dash continued onto the stage.

AN-"Here you have it folks, your winners! In the Vocals portion we have Fluttershy and her bird choir! In the Instrumental portion we have Twilight Sparkle and her baby dragon, Spike! In the Fashion portion we have Rarity and her feline friend, Opalescence! In the Obedience portion we have Applejack and her dog, Winona! In the Dancing portion we have Pinkie Pie and her gator, Gummy! And last but not least, in the Race portion, we have Rainbow Dash and her phoenix, Arizona!"


	22. Scene 21: A Letter to Celestia

Scene 21: A Letter to Celestia

RD-"Spike, take a letter.

Dear Princess Celestia,

Over the course of the past few days, I learned many things. I learned that there's a special friend for everypony out there, the friends you connect with on completely different levels. You can share similar interests and hobbies, and when you do them together, it's twice the fun!

I also learned that peer pressure is a very strong force. It often causes ponies to do things they wouldn't normally do. It might even make some ponies crazy. Sometimes you just have to say 'no' if you don't want to do something. You're in control of what you do.

A soon-to-be Wonderbolt,

Rainbow Dash."


	23. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

Mitta looked up at the clear, starry sky.

MT-"Finally... The curse has been lifted. We are free."

GH-"We don't have to live this nightmare anymore. I realize our mistakes. It's finally over."

The two restored ponies stared up at the moon. They took their final breath and slowly started to turn to dust.

MT-"Finally... Peace."

With that, the two ponies were blown away by the wind.

RU-"Well, looks like my work here is done."

Ruby then faded away.


End file.
